The Grey Warrior, Witch, and the Bard
by Nick Hilton Weiss-Cohen
Summary: Aedan Cousland gathers the most unlikely allies to stop the Fifth Blight from destroying his Fereldon. Darkspawn are not his only foes, Aedan's own countryman move against him as well. With enemies on all sides, Aedan and his companions must band together and fight as one. Aedan must convince an old ally of his father to challenge the pretenders, and also gather an army.


Chapter 1: The Road to Lathering

A few days has past since the Battle of Ostagar, and the party walks somber and grim from Flemeths hut deep in the Wilds. Single file they walked with Aedan at the head and Alistair taking the rear. The thick brush of the Kocari Wilds now on the horizon. Both Warden's thoughts weighing heavy on their mind of the past events. Memories of being overrun just after as they lit he Beacon. Only Morrigan broke the silence now and then making jabs at Alistair, who would brush them off and then fall back into himself. Aedan had taken it upon himself to take the lead once they had departed the Korcari wilds. To both Aedan and Alistair's surprise they had not encountered one darkspawn. He should not have been that surprised, since it was one of Flemeth's final gift. Something else for the Darkspawn to smell and not either himself or Alistair. One of the only thing Alistair had shared about being a Grey Warden is that they could sense the Darkspawn through the shared taint, that Aedan had just taken in through the Joining ritual. As Alistair went through the Joining six months ago he assured Aedan it would take time and he would be able sense Darkspawn eventually.

The sun rose over the new day, Aedan awoke to find Alistair and Morrigan chowing down on breakfast. "Tis' passes for food" Morrigan scowled and threw it back at Alistair,

"Not fancy but yeah, what do you know about fine gourmet?" "Here let Aedan try" he passed a bowl to Aedan, who took a bite "it will do." He brought the bowl of porridge to his mouth for another swallow, though barking in the distance distracted him from his breakfast. He dropped his bowl and rose. A marabi hound came running towards him. Aedan smiled, went straight for the hound arms open. The hound pounced on him began immediately licking his face. "Sammy you're alive" Samwise was with him and Alistair in the Tower of Ishal, when Aedan asked Flemeth where his hound was, she said sorry for there was no hound when she rescued them.

"Now that is one smart pup," Alistair said, "evaded darkspawn, and tracked his master down miles away from the battlefield"

Aedan rubbed his hound on the head, "yeah he is. My loyal pup. Who's a good boy" the man smiled for the first time in a while, and Sammy joyfully barked. Samwise imprinted on Aedan as soon as he was a puppy when Aedan was thirteen. From the moment on two were always together, from weapons training to playing pranks on the men and women in the castle. "I've missed you boy, I could not do this without you"

The party trekked on walking the Imperial Highway until the glimpse of Lothering came over the horizon, however with that came bandits crawling all over the place. Alistair and Aedan look at each other and he nodded. They both pulled their two black cloaks tight over their silver shown armor and griffon insignias, and pulled the hoods over their heads. Samwise with every step walked more and defensively near his master. The bandits and the company drew nearer to one another and the most armored one came to ahead Aedan. "Well gents and mi 'lady find day to travel." No more than ten other bandits circled around the group. "You must pay the toll to enter Lothering to many refugees to just wander in these days"

"These don't look like no refugees, maybe we should let them pass." A fat, bandit said. As Aedan looked the man up and down there was something off from about him. Armor not a hundred percent clasped, drool coming from the mouth. It almost made Aedan cry, a man without morals or good fiber.

"Nonsense a toll is a toll" The leader spoke up. "All must pay"

"Your friend is right we are no refugees," As Aedan spoke, he clasped his fingers behind his back. Samwise tensed his position, Alistair grabbed the hilt of his long sword from beneath cloak, and Morrigan began preparing spells, drawing the elements towards her. "Now you gents would do well to let us pass, if it were your choice. However, it is not your choice anymore" the bandits began to smirk, "You lot are thieves and cowards, darkness creeps on all of our doorsteps and instead of ushering the dawn, you extend the night and for that simple reason I cannot let you continue." In Aedan's finishing remarks, unclasped his hands unsheathed his longsword and upper swung it across the leader's neck. Samwise leaped forth on the other bandit who had spoken ripping his throat out while letting out a ferocious howl. A bandit swung his for Morrigan's face, within instinct Alistair threw his shield arm and caught the mace. Morrigan placed her hand the bandits face sending a virus through the skin, and with all her strength threw him to the side away from her companions. The man screamed with agony, as his face began melting off, split seconds later he exploded. Morrigan smirked then shot bolts of electricity her next target. Alistair advanced through the men being shocked, blocking parrying and slicing. One charged Aedan with a great axe, he dodged the weapon raised his shield arm to catch the axe then stuck him through.

After the last bandit dropped, minutes later, Samwise recomposed himself first returning straight to his master's side. "Well that is that" Alistair said while looking up he saw the great farms and chantry of Lothering, he sheathed his longword and says "Would you look at that, Lothering pretty as a painting. Among all this chaos there it is"

"He speaks a guess he is done sulking and falling on his sword" Morrigan jabbed him." Her cloak and hood pulled back on hiding a robe and much of her skin"

"Is it so wrong that I'm upset, just what would you do if your mother died" Alistair asked though the limited time they had already traveled together, he shuddered at the answer.

"Before or after I stopped laughing

"right very creepy forgot I asked."

"Enough!" Aedan spoke "There is enough on our plates without you two snickering at each other like children. Now we are going in town to hear news and gather information. Also get a meal that is burnt rabbit stew" Aedan smirked while jesting at Alistair.

Alistair frowned a little bit, though the frowned turned to a little heckle, "

"But what are we going to do afterwards, follow the treaties or appeal to the Arl." Alistair asked.

Morrigan interrupted, "The smart move would to be confront your enemy directed, find this man Lohgain and kill him. Then we can attest to the treaties in relative safety."

"Yeah that's smart, not that he has the advantage of an army, palace guards." Alistair rebuked

"Enough," Aedan said, "Arl Eamon is the smart choice. We go to him first. With him on our side he can sway the nobility to our side. He might even call a Landsmeet for our cause. That should distract Loghain, while we gather our army. After Redcliffe I suggest we track down the dalish. They are most elusive and hardest to find."

"Sensible, I see why are taking charge, Aedan, even though you Alistair have been a Grey warden longer right?" Morrigan said as she attempted to stroke Aedan's arm, who took a step back.

"So Redicliffe then" Alistair, who caught Morrigan's jab, "Yes I prefer to follow and lets drop it"

"Now lets go get supplies and hear the news." Aedan said. He removed his cloak from his pack, and strapped it over his Grey Warden silver heavy armor. The cloak and his great sword were the last things he had from Highever.

"Splendid, you look like a dashing noble from the north," noticed Morrigan while strapping on her own cloak. He noticed eyes glancing at him a little way too long.

"Alistair do you have a cloak?"

"No I don't and I not removing my Grey Warden armor" Alistair complained

"Okay I understand, but we don't want to reveal ourselves. Stay behind for right now and we'll fetch you a cloak with other supplies, we wont be long." Aedan said, and Alistair nodded in agreement.

Aedan, Samwise and Morrigan made their way into town. The refugees from the south hurdled everywhere. A templar advised them Lothering was full and it would be best if they went on their way. Aedan thanked him and continued looking for a merchant. Making their way through the crowds Aedan got an earshot of an argument with a few refugees and a chantry mother. She noticed them approaching, "This creatine bought his wares last week from these people and now charges them double the worth, please help."

"I have limited supplies, the people decide what they are worth."

"Tis only survival of the fittest," chimed Morrigan, " any of these creatines would do the same in their place."

Aedan noticing morale dilemma, wrought with a choice. On one hand he knows he should help, but that might drive the merchant away and their were none more in town. However the merchant was offering to pay to drive the mother off, and little gold he took with him from Highever wasn't going to last, gold was king. "Mother leave now he was the right to charge wants begone."

"May your heartlessness get what you deserve." She and the peasants left.

"Serves that wretch right, here is your payment 100 silvers."

"200 silvers, and a discount," countered Aedan. The merchant nodded in agreement. "Now we need supplies." Aedan searched the wagon, found a suitable blue cloak for Alistair, also he found salt, poultices, herbs, bedrolls, tents, bandages, and food. The party made their way back to Alistair whom sat at the edge of the town far from peering eyes deep in thought. Aedan threw him the cloak and he strapped it over his armor. "Wonderful now can we finally get a move on," sneered Morrigan. The group made their way back though the town towards the town inn and bar. Passing more and more refugees, than five minutes past. A lone child wailing caused Aedan to stop and toss him a silver to buy something to eat.

Chapter 2

The Bard; The Giant

Aedan and company walked through doors of the local tavern of Lothering. He is already on edge as one refugee had warned them moments that soldiers loyal to Loghain are presently there and looking for someone, Aedan and Alistair the last two Grey Wardens in Ferelden. Aedan looks around and sees The tavern is crowded to the brim with refugees, more than rest of the town it seemed. The mood while somber and grim is light, as bards play on the second level and people drinking and dancing. He realizes that this a façade as the people are trying to forget the Blight. Aedan makes his way to the bartender, when a man in heavy plate armor with his greatsword unsheathed confronts him. Behind the man stood ten or some men with wearing light chainmail, one of their shields at his fight bore the insignia of Loghain Mac Tir. "Well men, it looks like we've been blessed. The regent will reward us handsomely for this lot."

"Loghain's men this can't be good" Alistair said to Aedan, who nodded and tensed up ready for a fight.

"Didn't we spend all morning asking about two men who looked exactly like this and no one here said they seen anything." a man-at-arms said.

Before Aedan could say anything to the commander, a red haired woman knocked back her ale raised from the stool, "Gentleman there is no need for trouble these are in fact more poor souls seeking refuge." The woman said while she walked in between Aedan and the commander. Her bright red hair cut at shoulder length, parted evenly allowing her piercing, surprisingly calm eyes catching Aedan's who couldn't help but smile. She seemed to disregard Aedan as she continued, "Let them be"

"Stay out of this sister, you know nothing. I was at Ostagar when the Teryn saw through the Grey Wardens trap. Men to arms capture the Wardens, kill the others." Aedan and Alistair dropped their cloaks and drew their swords, Samwise started to show his teeth, and gnarl, Morrigan began to harness energy of the Fade. However, real fight began the woman acted in a swift moment drew twin daggers from her holsters and held them an inch away from the commanders neck. "Call your men off and let them be.

"Yesss, im sorry, please" he pleaded fumbling over words "Men let's move. The Teryn will hear about this." They scurried out all tripping over one another, Aedan could hear Alistair chuckling from behind him.

The red-haired lady resheathed her weapons, beneath her chantry robes. "Now that the fuss is over, introductions are in order. My name is Leliana, formerly a lay sister of the chantry now I offer my services to you"

Aedan taken back, "My name is Aedan, this is Alistair and we are both Grey Wardens sworn to battle the Blight"

"I know you are who soldiers here were describing." Aidan and Alistair look at each with a shudder. Leliana continued, "You go into danger and you need a sharpshooter, someone to watch over you, a scout, and a scoundrel. Not only that the Maker is with you, and he has sent me a message to join you.

"Crazier I thought we were filled up" Alistair chimed in

"It is true we will need help. And I would be fool to turn down anyone willingly offering to stray into the darkness with us so welcome aboard." Aedan continued, "I'm not sure if by the Maker or random encounter, buy only a fool would turn down help where help is desperately needed."

"perhaps you struck your head harder than mother thought." Morrigan quipped.

"Splendid," Leliana remarked, "Now if you excuse me, I can hardly assist against the Blight in my chantry robes. I'll be at the chanters board be the chantry fully armed and armored in thirty minutes. " She left, and Aedan made his way to he bartender. Flipping a silver the man, "Sorry about mess." The man caught the silver, placed three mugs of cheap ale on the table. On the ground he placed a water bowl for Samwise and same a ham bone, who happily barked. Aedan sat with Morrigan and Alistair sitting down on either side of him. Morrigan took a swill of the ale and coughed back, "Ugg, that is gross," The two boys didn't seem to mind taste as they continued kicking it back.

"Now, please goodsir, we require I a room"

"We have no rooms available, and it would be best if you and your friends moved on. There is a bounty placed by Teryn Loghain. And folks are desperate enough try" the bartender looking the party up and down, "even though you lot would cut down them." For half and hour Aedan milked information out of the bartender, then bartender got to a final bit of information, "Teryn Loghain elevated Rendorn Howe to hand of the King, for rooting out treachery right along the northern coast. Traitors planning to sell Ferelden out Orlais." As soon as the bartender finished, Aedan payed the man for the drinks and left the inn, without saying a word Samwise quickly followed him. Alistair about to stand up, was stopped by Morrigan telling him to give him some space.

Aedan made out of the inn, whiskey in hand took a swill wandering down the path. "Aedan" he heard a feminine voice called out. He turned, noticing he's at the chantry and there Leliana stood. No longer in chantry robes. Studded black leather boots, black leather pants up to a studded skirt, perfectly accentuating her lower curves. Her upper armor loosely hung to her chest showing the perfect amount of cleavage. Underneath the chest armor a carving of the sword of mercy. A bow slung over her shoulder with a quiver. Her twin daggers holsters on her back as well. Aedan took deep breath, Morrigan is an attractive woman, though Lelianna sent his heart into a flutter, "Aedan" she called again. "I've thought you guys left its been an hour"

"I'm sorry" Aedan apologized, "I lost track of time" as Aedan was talking Sammy ran to Lelianna. He clearly approved of her more than the witch. He nudged Aedan closer a little to forcefully he and Lelianna were looking directly into the other eyes, "Phew I can smell the drink, are you sure you are okay.?" He nodded. "everything is suddenly just hitting me right the responsibility on my shoulders" he remarked, not wanting to burden her with the truth. "Well the Maker is with us," Lelianna assured him. "There is someone else who might be of use to us," she said, as Aedan listened while he patted Samwise. "A prisoner located on the outskirts of the town near the Imperial Highway, qunari, a giant towering of most men, he killed some farmers as the story goes."

"And the templars and the revere Mother will just let him leave with us?" questioned Aedan,

"Well, not exactly, though I stole the key from the Templar Captain,"

"Impressive, well come on then lets get a move on."

The three of them left the front of the chantry and made their way to Dane's Refuge, to collect Alistair and Morrigan. As they neared the inn, Aedan could hear Alistair nagging Morrigan about her nose or something he couldn't entirely make out was being said. "Well there you, and here she is that's some nice armor Leliana," Lelianna took the compliment and nodded while Morrigan said nothing. "Now then let's go get a move on, but first lets go collect this Qunari warrior. "

"what?"

"Alistair who wouldn't believe me (myself neither) lets see it for ourselves."

The five of party made their way past hopeless refuges men and elves, Lelianna wished there was more they could do buut kept to herself. Once they made their way to the outskirts of town, Alistair and Aedan stood in amazement, a 10 ft giant in cage quietly saying words in foreign language. He had ashen white in tied in the back, and his skin white as a sheep's cotton, his eyes were red but with bitterness and sorrow. Morrigan starred at the giant intrigued by his size, her eyes told no lie. The Giant spoke, "I've nothing to say to any of you who are not my captors leave me in peace."

Aedan stepped ahead, "I am Aedan, to my right is Alistair. Both of us are warriors to pledged to stop the Blight at any cost."

"The Blight, then you are Grey Wardens? That is surprising I've heard legends of The Grey Wardens strength, skill, and honor, I guess those are just legends," The Giant said, unimpressed "I am Sten"

"Well Sten, I have they key and will let you out, because I have need of a warrior of your stature. If you promise to fight at myside until our quest is complete and the Archdemon lay dead and the darkspawn retreat underground."

"I pledge myself to your cause," Sten knelt in his caged with his facing Aedan. He nodded, as a young boy we witnessed various nobles and knights pledging themselves to his father, including Arl Howe who just betrayed his family, though no one ever knelt before him. It felt uncomfortable still he knew to show no emotion. Once Sten stood, he motioned to Leliana to unlock the cage. Aedan looked at Sten, the giant literally towered over the four humans. "Well he is big," Alistair said

"Well that's is obvious, what are you going to say next the sky is blue," Morrigan chastised Alistair, Aedan and Sten shook their heads at the both of them, "That's enough you, now then Sten you will need armor and a weapon. Most likely we wont find any armor or weapons in Lothering for you, but fear not will find some." Sten nodded, "Also Sten, the red-haired lady is Lelianna, she is a scout, archer, and rogue. Morrigan here is a mage, though not your standard mage." Sten furrowed his brow, crossed his arms, and gave off a disappointing groan. "Pashera—" Aedan immediately cut him off, "I am aware Qunari have a different approach to magic then the rest of us, however we need her and her spells are invaluable to the cause. Also the hound is Samwise, I have had him for since he's been a pup and saved my life on more than one account." Again Sten nodded, although he patted Samwise on the head and smiled.

"Well now that friendship meet and greet and is and we've all meet and come together lets move on shall we?" Alistair said with a grin. Aedan nodded in agreement and the party moved on. Aedan took the lead, followed by Samwise, Leliana, Morrigan, Sten, and Alistair took up the rear. One hundred yards on the party a group of refugees block the dirt road out of Lothering. Aedan recognized one of them from when they entered Lothering, as a farmer who told them Lothering was full. "We know who you are," the farmer started saying, "actually the whole village knows who you are. You two are Grey Wardens," pointing to both Alistair and Aedan. "There is quite a bounty on your heads that can feed all of us"

"Listen friend we don't any trouble just let me and my companions pass and everything will be fine," Aedan said, while gripping his weapon. Samwise also lowered in to attack position, Lelianna drew an arrow on her bow.

The refugees getting antsy, the faces scared, and tense, drew their steel and surrounded the group. Aedan unsheathed his sword and parried the farmers blow by bow then slicing his neck in a downward manner. Sammy pounced on one and knarred and bit ones neck. Aedan turned parried another farmer, noticed Sten smashed two farmers' head together. The controlled rage and flawless Sten unleashed on another farmer impressed Aedan, smiling knowing he would be invaluable against any foe once he is armed and armored. Meanwhile Aedan kicked another back, and ran is sword straight through another one. Alistair knocked a bunch back whom cornered Morrigan, once they were knocked down the witch erupted a cone of cold from her hands freezing the four solid. Lelianna unleased arrow after arrow, each one a headshot. The farmers and refugees turn tail as Morrigan unleashed a horror spell then she transformed into wolf and her and Samwise pounced on the remaining fleeing ones.

Leliana said a prayer to the maker for the fallen souls. "Leliana we need to move, there isn't time these men had friends and families who will come by ."

"We can't leave them like this," she begged,

"Alistair, and I are outlaws with prices our head and we just killed these people. This pains me as well." He placed his hands on her shoulder, "There will be more battles, more death and not all of them will be against darkspawn." She nodded in agreement, the party sheathed their weapon and continued on the path. As they neared the ramp to the Imperial Highway, they heard deep shout. Aedan could feel his blood boiling, and he could hear whispers in his mind, his hair stood up on his neck he could sense the darkspawn now. Aedan turned to Alistair whose eyes grew lighter as did his, the monsters were ten yards away. As they got closer a dwarven gave off a yell for help, and a plea "get back Sandal don't let them touch you."

"There's a civilian in danger, come all to arms," Aedan shouted. They all ran to the on-ramp of the imperial highway. Aedan unsheathed his great sword, dropped his cloak and charged at three hurlocks surrounding a dwarf and his son. He parried two blows, and decaptitated one Hurlock. Chain lightening bouncing each darkspawn originating from Morrigan. A few genlocks from the back notched from arrows heading towards Aedan, Alistair covered Aedan with his shield then charged towards the genlocks, knocking them down. Lelianna finished Alistair's move with arrows killing them instantly. Sten charging forward taking another two hurlocks with just his fists. Aedan made eye contact with the Hurlock alpha, a darkspawn captain, he parried a couple of blows, then the alpha swung its axe straight down at Aedan who rolled away just in time. Samwise charged quickly at the alpha knocking it down. Aedan regained his footing and plunged his weapon though the alphas' stomach. Morrigan and Leliana dispatched the last of the monsters at range. Aedan's blood stop boiling as the last fell, and the whispers in mind stop. "All clear," They all sheathed the weapons, as Aedan walked up to Leliana. "Thank you maker for watching over us in the recent battle." She whispered to herself. Her silhouette echoed with beauty and he could not help but comforting her, "Leliana you did well just now, you should be proud. My first encounter with these monsters I was not as in control as you were now. I'm impressed."

"Thank you Aedan—" starring into his deep blue eyes, getting lost in him she didn't notice the dwarf walking to them.

Aedan caught in Leliana's cornflower blue eyes, didn't notice him either. "Mighty timely arrival. Thank you very much. Let me introduce myself Bodan Feddic merchant, and this is my son Sandal. Say Hello Sandal"

"Hello" the other dwarf said with a happy tone. Totally unaware of the danger he was just in.

Bodan spoke up again, "The roads are mighty dangerous now, might I ask where you going. Maybe we are going the same way"

"I doubt you want to travel with Grey Wardens. Though if have any armor and a weapon for


End file.
